Death Battle with iF99!
by inFAMOUS Fan 99
Summary: When you take one deadly person, i.e Inuyasha or the Tail's doll, and put him in front of another deadly person, i.e Raven or Smiling Pinkie Pie, what do you get? A DEATH BATTLE! Rated T.
1. Inuyasha vs Raven

1st Battle

* * *

The half human half demon race has a strong relationship with anti heroes as of late...

Like **Inuyasha** son of Inu no Taisho...

And **Raven** daughter of Trigon...

I am IF99 and I will analyze these two's armor, weapons and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Inuyasha

"_Not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There was no place for me, so I had find one myself. And then I realized. I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live._"

Inuyasha was born to a human noblewoman Izayoi and her dog-demon lover, the Inu no Taishō. His mother was killed by her own former love moments after his birth, though she was soon resurrected by the Inu no Taishō's fang Tenseiga. The Inu no Taishō had just enough time left to name the newborn Inuyasha and say goodbye before he sent them away. Inuyasha's father perished that night, leaving him with only his mortal mother as he grew up.

His childhood was very lonely, save for his interaction with his mother. Being a hanyō, Inuyasha was not accepted by humans or yōkai. Ostracized by all humans except his mother, he was devastated by her death while he was still young. He was left with only the Robe of the Fire-Rat she had received from his father.

This robe is like leather armour, but is half the weight, and can regenerate the wearer.

Inuyasha has superhuman properties, thanks for him being a hanyō. He can uproot trees and punch through solid steel. He can run faster than a horse, and use his father's technique of gliding, also been known to scale the "highest cliff." His stamina and endurance are above human standards, able to take implantation to the stomach and continue fighting. As well as from the robe, he can also regenerate very rapidly, growing a reacement tooth in one day. Inuyasha's senses of hearing and smell grew more sensitive, being able to hear whispers at distances where a human can't hear shouting and smell blood from kilometers away. He can also live much longer than a human, being 200+ years old and look like a 15 year old.

Inuyasha can perform melee techniques, like Sankon Tessō, where his claws grow in size and strength, allowing him to gut through foes much larger than him in one slash. The Hijin Kessō combines his yōki blood with the power of the Sankon Tessō, but he throws the blood at his enemies, it taking form of red shurikan like crescent, dicing foes at a range.

But the handy tool in Inuyasha's shed is the Tessaiga. Forged from a fang of a Inu no Taishō, it will appear as a normal katana that burns full yōki on touch, but when a hanyō holds it, it keeps their yōki selves from taking over their sanity, while making up th he power with its true form at which can cut enemies without even touching them. The true Tessaiga also allows Inuyasha to perform Wind Scar, at which can kill 100 yōkai with a single swing. The Backlash Wave catches yōki-based blasts and destroys them at their weak point, and can even be reflected with more power.

Inuyasha main strategy in battle is the classic "let's go kick ass and show no mercy" strategy. He is incredibly persistent and never gives up in a fight. He relies on the Tessaiga mainly, but when disarmed, he has to rely and his brute strength. Nevertheless, Inuyasha is a deadly foe.

* * *

Raven

_"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"_

Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle.

In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.

Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth.

She arrived at Jump City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl. Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens—the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl—and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterwards, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans.

Raven's powers are driven emotions. The more emotional she becomes, the more power she releases. THIS DOES NOT MEAN HER ATTACKS BECOME MORE POWERFUL! Well, they do, but that's because she wouldn't have controlled it. This fuel forces her to stay monotone and emotionless as possible. She can occasional slap or hug or smile.

The body of her powers are her soul-self, which is literally her soul. She can use it to interact with objects in telekinesis, as well make shields, orbs, and lazers out of soul-self as well as heal herself and other people with her soul. Raven also has the peculiar ability to travel to other dimensions. Lastly, Raven has the ability of empathy, the psychic ability to tell another's emotions, and can levitate. Her powers require extreme Willpower to activate, sometimes using a mantra to make it easier for her to perform large attacks. However, the mantra has a charge, and if interrupted by a gag or otherwise, the attack will halt it's charge.

Raven has power. When Raven let's out an emotion stuff happens depending on how strong the feeling is, ranging from shattering windows and bending cars. However, out of all the emotions, Rage has the most effect. Not only does her powers go out of whack throwing items on its own, but her appearance and personality changes. She now has 4 all red eyes and she forms large molluskial tentacles, making her size grows to tower her opponets, and she becomes evil, angry, and will kill people instead of just stopping them. She also doesn't believe in no mercy then. Her main tactic in this form is to grab the enemies with her tentacles and drag them under her cloak, where the Vitamin D of the victim drains rapidly until they die, as well as inflicting increasing fear in them. Raven in this state is also reckless and will go all out instead of normally strategizing.

Raven has been given tittle like the most powerful Teen Titan. She has been known for keeping her cool in the most extreme situations, making her able to make decisions on her own like a pure strategist. She likes to work in a team, however, and has not fared well in 1v1 scenarios. She can flare herself in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to attack at a range. She is not very strong either, and can be very overpowered up close, but at a range, she is a natural.

* * *

We have observed the combatants, time to put them to the ultimate test, against each other. Time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Raven was walking through the forest, looking for the cause of the Wi-Fi power outage. Finally, she found something, a line up of what looked like spiritual charms. She quickly disposed of them, only to...

"Stop!" She heard someone say to her left. She turned to face the creator of the voice to find Inuyasha standing before her, Tessaiga drawn.

"Please, for the love of God and azar," Raven said, coldly, "Leave me alone so I don't have to rip you to an alternate dimension."

"After you destroyed my only line of defence for my village, no way!" Inyasha yelled at her coldly. "I know your a hanyō, and so am I, you have no advantage." Inuyasha got into a battle stance.

'Hanyō, what is a hanyō?' Raven thought. But then she saw Inuyasha get into a battle stance, so she took a step back, raised both her fists, and engulfed them in soul-self.

**FIGHT!**

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing the Tessaiga down to the ground, releasing yōkai energy. He figured he should finish this quickly. Unfortunately, he doesn't know Raven.

Raven put up a barrier to protect her surroundings. She struggled keeping it up as the area around her started tearing from the fierce attack. After the little earthquake attack, she put down her barrier.

Only to have Inuyasha lunge at her. The dog-demon started attacking Raven in an attack to strike.

Raven, on the other hand, made miniature shield constructs to block every swing. Inuyasha kept on attacking relentlessly, Raven continued blocking.

Soon enough, Raven got cornered into a tree, Inuyasha preparing a powerful swing

"This is the end for you!" He said as he swung the Tessaiga at Raven. Raven, however, enveloped soul-self into her hands, making them indestructible. She grabbed onto the Tessaiga's blade, holding it with all the strength.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped when he saw Raven grab the Tessaiga's blade with her energy enveloped hands. He continued applying pressure, making it a further struggle for Raven. Inuyasha grinned. "Like I said, this is the end of you, little girl!"

Raven took offence to the insult, and her eyes glowed white, she then shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Suddenly the soul-self in her hands lashed out at Inuyasha, striking him and pushing him back.

Inuyasha, however, flipped and landed on his feet, growling at the separation the girl caused. Truely, this was going to be a long fight.

Raven then floated in the air, levitating 20 ft., then used her powers of telekinesis to grab a nearby head sized rock and throw it at Inuyasha at a speed of 100 hour.

Inuyasha, however, cut the rock down to size. 'Great, she can lift stuff up too!' Inuyasha thought. He lounged at Raven, but she fired an energy orb at Inuyasha, making him dodge and divert his attack.

Raven gathered her soul-self and created a beam like charge. She shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black laser emitted from Raven's hands, lunging out at Inuyasha.

'I need to perform the backlash wave,' Inuyasha thought as the lazers came closer. He positioned the Tessaiga to do a Wind Scar towards Raven. "RRRAAAHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he let a Wind Scar loose. This time, it hit the laser, and started pushing it back.

'No way! He is pushing back my attack with that one attack!' Raven thought. She ended the attack and braced a shield.

A part of the attack hit Raven, though, causing her side to bleed. She gasped in pain.

She started to sink into the ground, but was really entering a pocket dimension.

"Oh nos you don't!" Inuyasha charged at Raven and lifted his sword. Right when Inuyasha brought down the Tassaiga, Raven had already left the present dimension.

Inuyasha took a whiff through his nose. He couldn't smell her anymore.

Meanwhile, Raven healed her wound, chanting her mantra silently to herself. After that, she thought of a strategy. "I have to separate himself and his sword." Raven declared. She entered the present dimension and started enveloping the Tassaiga.

Inuyasha noticed his sword starting to glow black. 'Why is it turning into the black form?' He asked himself. He took a whiff of air through his nose. He smelled the female hanyō! He turned so he was facing her again. When he was about to do another Wind Scar, he felt the Tassaiga leaving his hands. Reverting back to its katana form, the Tassaiga entered a portal Raven opened up.

"No matter!" Inuyasha declared. "Your still going down hard!" He tried to punch Raven, but she levitate herself up high. Raven opened another portal right behind Inuyasha, the Tassaiga coming out just enough to stab him in the back.

Then the Tassaiga transformed into its True form because it was being "held" by Inuyasha. Raven retracted the blade back into the portal.

Inuyasha stuck his hand into the gaping hole the Tassaiga made. He then...smiled. With a growl of confidence, he brought his hand out, and yelled, "Blade's of BLOOD!" Inuyasha slashed his claws at Raven from where he was at, Red Cresents of yōkai energy lashing out at her.

"What!" Raven yelled putting up a shield. The barrage of crescents continued for a long time, leaving Raven exhausted. She fell to the ground, panting.

'How is he so tough?' Raven thought. 'The only way I can beat him, is by getting mad.' As Inuyasha came up to her, she decided to warn him for what is coming.

"Don't come any closer." Raven said monotone and friendly to Inyasha.

"Too late for threats." Inuyasha said, as he raised his claws. "Any last words, wimp?"

Raven looked up at Inuyasha. She instead had 4 glowing red eyes and had an evil grin that would give you nightmares. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Raven then sprouted forth from the ground, towering above Inuyasha. She grew many black tentacles from under her cloak, and trees started to break, and random stuff was being thrown.

'Her powers are out of control!' Inuyasha pointed out in his mind. He took a sniff. He didn't smell a hanyō anymore, he smelled a full fledged yōkai!

He then smiled. If this was a yōkai he was fighting, then this should be a little easier. He got into a battle stance. "Come at me, you old hag!" Inuyasha taunted.

Raven lunged her tentacles at Inuyasha, expecting him to run away. What happened wasn't that. Instead, Inuyasha lunged at Raven, shouting, "Iron Reaver SOUL STEALER!" He then slashed right through Raven.

Raven's own soul then exploded when Inuyasha came out, Raven screaming in anogy.

"Heh." Inuyasha thought.

**K.O!**

* * *

What a demonic fight, pun intended.

Raven might have been able to counter everyone of Inuyasha's abilities, including taking away the Tessaiga and using it against Inuyasha, Inuyasha held every other advantage over Raven. Also the thing about Raven going into Rage form is that she goes all offensive, leaving herself open to attacks stronger than herself. She wasn't strong at all, she just gave the marriage of her being stronger. Taking his experience fighting full-fledged demons, Inuyasha knew what to do when fighting raged Raven.

The winner is Inuyasha.

* * *

Next time on Death Battle

A yellow doll of a yellow Fox with two tails is staring at you.

"Come play with me." It asks you.

...

...

...

Come on everybody smile smile smile, fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine!

* * *

**Got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave it in the reviews below. Otherwise, follow and favorite! **


	2. The Tails Doll vs Pinkamena Diane Pie

2nd Battle

* * *

Sometimes fans make their pretty and flowery archives into products of horror.

Like **The Tails Doll, **the super powered version of Chuckie.

And **Pinkamena Diane Pie, **the super saiyan psycopony.

I am iF99, and I will analyze their amour, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

**The Tails Doll**

_"Come play with me."_

Introduced in Sonic R, the Tails Doll was supposed to be a robot version of Miles Prower. And then he was introduced into his first Creepypasta. And so the horror tree of the Tails Doll sprouted.

Because a lot of people gave the doll multiple powers, so I will give it basic powers. It can fly, even though slower than Tails, for an unlimited amount of time. The Tails Doll has a form of Biokinesis, able to grow and manipulate bloody spikes and horned vines from something as simple as an attack to something as complicated as a parkour course.

His secret weapon is completely deadly. He transforms into murderous monster, growing claws that can rip through flesh in a single slash. Also, the Tails Doll gains a type of bloodlust, ditching strategy and going all-out aggressive. It is no question, the Tails Doll is not to be played with.

* * *

**Pinkamena Diane Pie**

_"Come on everypony smile, smile, smile!"_

Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie, is the Element of Laughter, Ultimate Party Planner, and the most known Earth Pony in Equestria, the magical world of ponies. Then one day, Pinkie Pie went insane, she killed her friends and destroyed the planet.

Pinkie Pie doesn't look like it, but she is strong enough to decapitate a pony with a buck. She can also not feal pain, and becomes more aggressive when she becomes happy, even though I find it hard to laugh when your killing people.

That's not all. Pinkie Pie has a "Kill-O-Meter." When it reaches "You're fucked," then she goes Super Saiyan, doubling her power levels, healing herself to full health, giving her the ability to fly, the ability to fire death balls and kamehamehas, and he "Smile Bomb," a mile long death ball that destroys planets. She can also grab subtitles from nowhere and whack her enemies with them. Well, she sounds deadly enough to care.

* * *

Okay, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. T is time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The Tails Doll was floating in mid-air, coincidently in front of Pinkamena.

"Come play with me." The Tails Doll said. A second later, he heard music play out of nowhere, then words appeared under him. Not under him, but under him. Then Pinkie turned to face the doll.

_My name is Pinkie Pie, and I am here to say, I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day!_

_Doesn't matter now, if you are sad or blue, 'cause cheering up my friends is what Pinkie's here to do!_

**FIGHT!**

_"Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile, yes I do._

Pinkie lunged at The Tails Doll and performed the same combo to decapitate Twilight's head, only for it to be launched 10 feet away.

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while, yes it does, 'cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine!_

The Tails Doll sprouted bloody vines and lunged them at her, but to no avail, she was dodgeing its strikes. She finally got close enough to perform a fast jab to the doll, which somehow sends it into a tree 10 feet away. Then Pinkie got close to its face, her eyes widening, her smile dwarfing the Jokers, and started to repeditively punch the Tails Doll. However, after some time, the Tails Doll gathered enough concentration to sprout a bloody spike and impale Pinkie whole. She was frozen, blood dripping out. The Tails Doll thought he was done, but then there was more singing.

_It's true some days are dark and lonely, and maybe you feel sad, but Pinkie will be there to show you it isn't that bad! If there's one thing that makes me happy, and makes my whole life worth while! And thats when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!_

We go into Pinkie's ear, and we see her brain. On her brain, is a Kill-O-Meter reaching to Level "Your fucked." She then explodes as if going Super Sayian.

_I really am so happy, your smile fills me with glee, I give a smile I get a smile, and that's so special to me!_

Pinkie Pie charged a kamehameha and fired it, it hitting directly at the Tail's Doll.

_'Cause I love to see you beam beam beam, yes I do._

After the beam, the Tail's Doll got up, feeling exhausted, but the Pinkie Pie charged foward with a smile larger than anything you ever seen.

_Tell me what more can I say, to make you see?_

Pinkie Pie then kicked the Tails Doll up into the air, she then flew right abovwe him and kicked him down. He landed with a thud and Pinkie Pie stomped on him.

_It makes me happy when you beam beam beam, yes it really makes my day!_

Pinkie then flew off of the Tails Doll and fired some sort of energy sphere that created an explosion when it hit the Tails Doll. She then started looking at the sun.

_Come on everypony smile smile smile, fill my heart up with, sunshine sunshine, alll I really need is a smile smile smile, from these happy happy friends of mine!_

The Tails Doll flew out of the debris looking different. He was in his other form! At the speed of light, he started slashing and hacking at Pinkie Pie with his claws. Since Pinkie was caught off guard, all the hits were successful.

_Come on everypony smile smile smile, fill my heart up with, sunshine sunshine, all I really need is a smile smile smile, from these happy happy friends of mine!_

Pinkie Pie took the punishment, then suddenly her smile enlarged so her entire face was all teeth.

_Come on everpony smile smile smile, fill my hear-_

That broken off lyrics was pinkie pie taking the subtittles and hitting the Tails Doll with them like a baseball bat. She continued to beat the doll with it until...

_Smile, smile, smile, smile,_

Pinkie Pie started charging a super energy all, the smile bomb. As the huge sphere increased in size, the Tails Doll's circuitry was so messed up that all he could do was watch. Soon...

_SMILE, Come on and SMILE, Come on and SMILE, Come on and SMILE!_

Pinkie Pie threw the sphere down, vaporizing the Tails Doll, but the sphere also engulfed her, before the planet blew up, Pinkie gave one last faceless smile.

**Double KO!**

* * *

Well, there goes that planet, my bad.

The ability to transfer pain into power gave Pinkie Pie a huge edge, coming back stronger than ever to overpower the Tails Doll. But the blindless rage side effect it produces led to her demise, as well as 7 billion others. But technically, since the Tails Doll died from Pinkie's attack, and Pinkie committed suicide,

The Winner is Pinkamena Diane Pie.

* * *

Next time on DEATH BATTLE!

Next time I'm doing something a little different, pairing two Sonic characters that SEGA doesn't even own. How's this?

FAN CHARACTERS! (or original characters)

* * *

Got an idea for a Death Battle, leave it in the reviews below, and as always follow and favorite!


	3. Glimpse the Hedgehog vs Gold the Fox

These two characters are able to defeat gods, but what happens when they are pitted against each other?

**Glimpse the Hedgehog, **the Perfect Life Form,

and **Gold the Fox, **the Eon Warrior.

These two have fought before but never on a 1-on-1 fight to the death (or without upset owners). Also, because they are from the same universe, they will only use items only unique to them.

I am iF99, and I will analyze these twos armour weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Gilimpse the Hedgehog

_"Anyone who stands against me will know the power of Perfect Chaos!"_

Glimpse comes from a world that was destroyed by Dark Gaia. He was created to stop it and give his life to restore his world. Dark Gaia became more powerful by absorbing the power of the chaos emeralds and destroyed the world's master emerald, scattering the shards. Glimpse failed and left his world because he wanted to honor his best friend, Carly's, last wish. She died in his arms and since then has been roaming other worlds to find a new place to call home. He was created to be the people's own personal God but he did not know this. Carly changed that fate by giving her life and telling him to leave. Glimpse lost some friends in his time in his world but losing Carly hurt the most. He was meant to be a perfect life form.

And you know what, his powers support that tittle of perfect life form. Like those guys in Dragonball Z, he can go Super without the Chaos Emeralds. In Super form, Glimpse is indestructable, can fly at the speed of light, and his physical and chaos power increases by 1000%.

He is also faster than Shadow the Hedgehog, but not Sonic, which means that he can run 761-764 MPH. He is also stronger than Knuckles, but not Mighty. For those who don't know Mighty, he is basically the strongest in the Sonic universe. He also has all of Earth's combat training packed in his head as well as first hand experianced trainining from all the armies in his planet, but perfers to use his hedgehog fighting style, which includes the famous homing attack and light speed attack. Finally, Glimpse has Shadow's Chaos Force connection and then some. He is able to Chaos Control to other worlds, Chaos Control withen a small area with little energy (for those whom even care, Shadow needed a chaos emerald to do this), He can perform Chaos Spears as easy as pouring cereal, as well as Chaos Blasts. He can also perform the Chaos Lance, a Chaos Spear that is 3X better, as well as the Chaos Gungnir (which is a homing chaos spear, but it literally never misses it's target).

He also has other powers, that really do stand out. First there is Chaos Impact, in which he coats his fist with so much Chaos energy that his strength can be coded quadroupled. Then there is Chaos Impulse, a attack that features multiple scatered volcanozes of Chaos Energy. His favourite, Chaos Bind, freezes people in time. Even though it is hard to counter, some people have been able to get out of it. He has also been seen in a Chaos Angel form, but because it requires all seven super emeralds, he won't be using them.

But he has a signature weapon. Behold the Chaos Blade, a sword that contains a shard of his world's master emerald. Gifted by his best friend Carly, this doesn't just act as a weaponized Chaos Emerald (which doubles his Chaos Energy Potential) but also gives him a will to fight. If the sword becomes broken (which is hard to do, since it is made from the hardest materal), he will feel heartbroken, and immediantly lose all of his tenacity, so he only uses it when he needs it. Also, even if his shoes don't have skates like Shadow, they do have boosters. When activated, they move Glimpse so fast that he disappears. The human eye and brain can only process speeds moving 1/24 of a second. This means that Glimpse's speed is multiplied by 25 to disappear.

Glimpse can be classified as a Ninja. His reflexes are maxed out for a normal hedgehog, and his survivabiity rates are immense. He has taken Death Battle survivor Inuyasha's Wind Scar face first and he was fine. Finally, when all else fails, Glimpse says "Screw caution," and busts out one last trick. Chaos energy is so powerful and there is so much in Glimpse, that to prevent death, Glimpse wears 4 inhibitor rings, 2 around his wrists, 2 around his ankles, to stabalize the chaos energy, at the cost of prohibbiting full access to the chaos's true power. When Glimpse takes these rings off, he has 5 minutes at the most to defeat the enemy before a powerful death. However, Glimpse's powers quadrouple due to exposure.

Even though dubbed "Perfect life form," he isn't that perfect. He has a hard time feeling forgiveness, sorrow, and tenacity, as well as a strict respectance problem. Nevertheless, Glimpse has accomplished the impossible, like using 6 magical gems called "elements of harmony" along with the super emeralds to bring a soul back from the dead, and has brought himself back to life using the master emerald. But how will he fare against our next contestant?

* * *

Gold the Fox

_"My name is Gold, and I'm the Eon Warrior! I fight for the good of my friends, the good of the others and for the good of everyone! There is no way in hell that I'm letting you touch a single person on this planet, now shut up, and suck on some Eon!"_

Awkwardly born with three tails, Gold Aon Alkins was born under the Eon Warrior, one of the few people able to manipulate Eon. However, his mother, whom left upon a buisness trip, never came back, leaving Gold motherless at birth. By the time Gold started school, his grades were exceptional. He got strait A's, and passed every single test like it was nothing. However, due to his tails, Gold was bullied a lot, forcing him to transfer schools. Upon reaching his new school, he made his first friend with Miles Prower, who has a similar problem, but with one tail less. One day, when the two were getting bullied, Gold let out a flash, scaring away the bullies. When he returned home, he found his father, dead, with a shard of dark eon sticking out of him. This when Ionia, goddess of eon (cheesy, but whatever) came to Gold and personally trained him for becoming an Eon Warrior.

That was three years ago. Now he has practically mastered the manipulation of his positive Eon. Gold can use the basic Eon Orb, a rocket of Eon energy which can be fired at rapid fire speeds. He can also do ray beams, Eon Shields, and can regenerate himself over a long period of time. Eon Flash allows Gold to move at such a high speed, he disappears in front of the person and reappears behind them, giving the illusion of a sucker punch. Eon tornado is...well...a tornado made from Eon energy. Finally, Gold can use his shoes a a platform of Eon jets to propel himself foward or allow him to jump at immense Heights. And then there is his trademark Eon Blast, a kamehameha of Eon energy.

How does Eon work. In an intellectual person like us, there is Positive Eon and Dark Eon. Eon gives us our personallity and skillset. The more of one you have in ratio to the other, the more good/evil you become. When it comes to reintroducement, the two don't agree with each other. So Gold's Eon attacks are really attacking the Dark Eon of a person. The more Dark Eon there is, the more powerful the attack.

But when all attacks fail, Gold busts out his super power-up, the Eon Shard. With this shard, Gold can transform into the almighty Eon Angel Form. In this form the power of Eon in Gold quadrouples, and, with the addition to infinite Eon, Gold gains access to the Eon Storm. This is where all the souls from the Eather (which the Eon heaven) come down and attack the opponet. After each one gets its free shot, the souls help Gold by holding the enemy down so Gold can charge up the Perfect Eon Blast, an Eon Blast that is 4x as powerful.

Gold can be a strategist when the enemy is unconventional. Sometimes he even fights dirty. When it comes to fighting, he perfers to fight at a range. Gold is very optimistic, but gets worried about people when danger arises. He puts other people in front of himself, even asking his enemies if they are hurt. When Gold is not serious, Gold is cocky and competitive. He will pick fights with others because he is bored. He also has an intense fear of Mephiles, the god which killed his father.

Otherwise, Gold has developed extreme luck. He has defeated Eggman multiple times with Sonic and Tails, has defeated an interplanetary god of chaos, has brought back two seperate people back from the dead, and took a chaos spear to the stomach and survived. Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, he has developed a minor sense of the 4th wall.

But how will he fare against Glimpse?

* * *

Allright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and fore all. It is time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

At a random park, Gold the Fox was throwing a ball at a wall. 'Geez, I am SO bored!' Gold thought to himself. 'Will anything exciting ever happen around here!'

Just at that a green blob glowed in front of Gold. By the second, the blob glowed brighter and brighter until Glimpse the Hedgehog came out.

'Carly...' Glimpse said. 'I sense chaos energy around, as in chaos emeralds. I need to find them!'

Glimpse then saw Gold. "You!" Glimpse said pointing at Gold. "Where are the chaos emeralds!?"

"Uhh," Gold said, "I don't know." He then smiled sheepishly.

"LIER!" Glimpse yelled. "I know that you know where they are. Show me or you will know Perfect Chaos!"

'YES! Something exciting!' Gold exclaimed in his head. "Now that my friend," Gold said, getting in a battle stance, "That's what I call fighting words!"

"You just made the biggest mistake in your life." Glimpse said coldly.

**FIGHT!**

Glimpse started by firing Chaos Spears rapidly. Gold countered by firing Eon Orbs at the same rate. The two different types of projectiles colided, creating a large smokescreen. Glimpse took advantage by this and started charging a light speed attack.

"Let's...GO!" Glimpse took off at the speed of light past the smokescreen. Unfortunately, Gold was readying an Eon Shield at the same time. Glimpse collide with the shield and bounced off. He landed on the ground, expecting Gold to come and melee.

Gold charged a bit of Eon and yelled, "Eon Flash!" He zoomed towards Glimpse, him readying a punch. Right before Glimpse punched Gold, the fox disappeared.

"What the!?" Glimpse yelled. Right after that sentence, he felt a punching force. Gold had reappeared behind him, looking like he just punched someone. He was going to turn around to punch Glimpse, but Glimpse grab his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Glimpse then started to punch Gold's face repeatedly. After the 10th punch, Glimpse lifted Gold up and coated his free fist in Chaos energy.

"Chaos...Impact!" Glimpse punched Gold, with the addition to the chaos energy, Gold was sent flying.

Gold told himself to not melee Glimpse. Gold started running around a small circle at top speeds.

'What is he doing?' Glimpse thought to himself. Then Glimpse saw a cyclone building up. 'Uh-oh, I have to stop that!' "Chaos...Lance!"

Too late. "Eon...Tornado!" Gold launched the tornado of Eon at Glimpse. The cyclone caught the Chaos Lance and threw it back at its creator. Glimpse however punched the attack into the air. But the tornado consumed the hedgehog. After a few laps, Glimpse activated his shoe boosters. With his new speed, he escaped the twister.

And then he disappered. Gold focused on the Eon around him, and saw Glimpse's Eon coming strait at him. Gold coated his arms in Eon energy, and caught Glimpse's fist at the last second. Gold then pushed him back with an Eon Lazer at point blank range and ran. With the new separation, Gold waited until Glimpse was at an undogable situation.

But to no avail. "Die already!" Glimpse yelled. He put his hands into the air and yelled, "Chaos...Impulse!" Gold noticed a small earthquake happening, and looked down. He was surronded by a green ring, which then sprouted several Chaos Volcanozes. He then noticed a green circle under him. He set up an Eon Shield just in time to block the killing Volcanoz. When the attack subsided, Glimpse saw Gold unscathed. "What, how!?"

"Eat some Eon." Gold said as he charged up his trademark. "Eon...Blast!" A huge beam of Eon energy launched out at Glimpse.

"Uh-oh." Glimpse said outloud. He charged himself up really quickly. "Chaos Blast!" The explosion was able to block the Eon Blast.

"Enough is enough!" Glimpse then brought his sword out and started ubercharging himself with chaos energy. When he was done, he was in his super form.

Gold was shocked, but this gave him the obligation to use his ultimate item. "How you are able to turn super without the chaos emeralds, I have no idea, but now you brought out..." Gold brought out his Eon Shard. The shard embodied himself in Eon energy. When the process was done, Gold was in his Eon Angel Form. He spread his wings and shouted, "Your heavenly hell!"

"Wow...what a rip-off..." Glimpse said before he was hit with an Eon Orb. He was sent flying by the new force of the attack. He recovered, however, and held his hand out. He shouted, "Chaos Gungnir!" A chaos sphere launched out at Gold, who set up an Eon Shield to guard it. However, right before it hit the shield, the spear stopped. Confused, Gold disabled the shield, then he got hit by the spear. He was almost killed by the attack, but with his Eon Regeneration rate quadroupled, he quickly recovered.

Gold shouted, "Suck on this...Eon...Storm!" A heavenly cloud appeared in the sky, and trillions of orbs came out of it. They surrounded Glimpse, who said, "Well, crap." At the speed of light, the obs came charging at Glimpse, all hitting him. After all of them got a hit in, they held Glimpse down. While Gold was charging a killing move.

"No, he's going to kill me! I have to restore my world!" Glimpse took off his inhibitor rings hastily and charged himself with Chaos Energy.

"Chaos..."

"Perfect Eon..."

"BLAST!"

Both of them released their attacks at the same time. They collided with each other. And then...

...

...

...

...

...Glimpses attack was pushing back Gold's!

Until finally, Gold said, "Well, at least it was exciting." And he screamed his last scream of agony.

Glimpse reconnected his inhibitor rings, and gasped exhaustedly, "Yes, I did it!"

**K.O!**

* * *

Today is the day the 11th Eon Warrior rises.

In there normal forms, Glimpse and Gold were evenly matched, countering move for move. In fact, the battle came down to the final forms. Sure, the Eon Storm was the strongest ability in the battle, but Glimpse's Super form's Chaos Blast without inhibitor rings is much better than Eon Angel Gold's Perfect Eon Blast, and here is why. Let's both represent the Chaos and Eon Blasts by the number 1. Super Glimpse's power boost is 1000%, or by 11X. THen he took off his inhibitor rings, which double his power, turning the Chaos Blasts 1 into 22. While with Eon Blast, Eon Angel Gold's powers by 4X, making it move up to 4. Then it upgrades into Perfect Eon Blast, which multiplies the power by 4. even if this is a bunch of power when it comes to math, it only results in 16. If you know your numbers, you know that 22 is greater than 16. Gold almost had victory, until it literally blew up in his face.

The Winner is Glimpse the Hedgehog.

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle.

You think that was the only OC battle, well your wrong. That's right , it's a tournament!

"Good luck to whom ever faces me, your gonna need it."

VS

"That dead dragon was the most important event in your life. But for me, it was a Tuesday Afternoon."

* * *

Got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave it in the reviews. Otherwise, follow and favorite.


	4. Taylor the Fox vs Blade the Hedgehog

Badasses. We all want to be them. From the overpowered Akuma to the iconic Duke Nukem, we all want to be in there shoes.

Like **Taylor the Fox,** the telekinetic martial artist,

and **Blade the Hedgehog,** the Dragon Hunter.

Like the last battle with Glimpse and Gold, since these two are from the same franchise, they will only use items only unique to them. I am iF99 and I will analyze these two's armour, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Taylor the Fox

_"Hey, I'm Taylor the fox. I've had a pretty rough life so far but I think this is my chance to turn things around and prove that I'm tougher than I look. So good luck to anyone that I battle, because your gonna need it."_

At the young age of 6, Taylor's only family member not killed by Dr. Robotnik was her older sister Rose. Then one night, being the asshole he is, Eggman broke into their house intending to kill Rose, and actually succeeded, both in the murder and pissing the hell out of Taylor. Ever since then, Taylor has been training to make Eggman suffer a torture worse than death.

About 10 years later, she has done pretty good in her training. She has developed telekinesis, able to move anything with her mind, but it is pretty noticeable. She also know basic grapples and throws of Jui-Jitsu as well as knowledge of every mobian anatomy's pressure points. She has fangs, long silver claws that can cut through anything, and she is about as strong as Knuckles. Also, due to her large fennic fox ears, she has incredible hearing, in fact she can even hear one's movements underground! She is also a master of acrobatics and stealth. She also has...PUPPY EYES! Somehow, puppy eyes stun people, most likely by cuteness, and forget all signs of aggression, and is great for swindling people as well as saving her ass. And on a completely unrelated note, she has a weird empathic knowledge (she know if you have a crush on someone).

Finally, she has a better version of the dark form. Even though the origin is unknown, the Mega form is practically like the Dark form, but acts more like a Super Form, making her indestrucable, fly at the speed of light, and increase her physical and power strength by 1000%. Even if this is always gone into when someone pulls her tail, it teaches the person not to pull on the tail.

Taylor is a wisecracking troublesome fennec fox that is sometimes rude. Stubborn and clever, she has incredible tenacity, never giving up in a fight, and will even apply to her enemies' weaknesses if necessary.

But will Tenacity fare against a dragon hunter?

* * *

Blade the Hedgehog

_"Yes, I know, me saving your village was the most important event in your life. But for me, it was a Tuesday afternoon."_

A year after the White Acropolis Dragon infestation, the Lightning Elemental Dragon somehow got drunk one day and found a female mobian hedgehog. You can piece together the rest. Anyway, 9 months after that Blade was born. 10 years after that, the same dragon saw a random village and thought, 'Hey, a village, let's burn it down!' Turns out, Blade and his mother were in it. Blade was the only survivor, but right before Blade's mom died, he received the truth about his father. Then, a man with a similar heredity decided that he felt bad for Blade and took him under the wing.

5 years later, Blade is up and kicking Dragon ass. Because of his heredity, he can naturally lift a kiloton, or 1000 tons, with ease, as well as having awesome endurance. He took a nuke of darkness to the face and he was fine. Because the nuke of darkness is a "Dark Eon Attack," and it is similar to the Tsar Bomb, the largest nuclear bomb ever tested, I have calculated, using the "Eon Calculator," I have calculated that the force of the explosion was 48 Megatons, or 48 million tons.

Blade, however, relies on his weapons. He weilds dual enchanted "katana-like short swords," which are Wakizashis. These steel slashers have been enchanted to be indestructable, cut through dragon scales (which are so tough 50mm bullets bounce off of them), and act as a "Dragon warning system." When a purebred dragon gets closer to Blade's Wakizashis, the swords glow whiter and whiter, when a dragon is 10 ft. away from Blade, the swords have the coloration of snow. Anyway, he quickly master the art of bushido and developed his own much better version. Even though the name is unknown, it is basically like Akuma's fighting style, all attack, no defense, no mercy.

Blade also speaks Thu'um, or the native language of dragons. THIS IS NOT A POWER! Thu'um is just a language, but unlike most languages, it has power. If you speak a "shout" correctly, "amazing things happens." Blade knows a variety of shout, like Fus Ro Dah, literaly meaning Force Balance Push, this shout creates a force that can halt speeding trains. An average train goes about 85 miles per hour and weighs about 8,000 tons with the cars. This means the momentum of a speeding train is 680,000 tonsXm/hr. Wuld Nah Kest, meaning Whirlwind Fury Tempest, is Blade's main dash, allowing him to reach top speeds in a nanosecond, or 1 billionth of a second. His two main projectiles are Yol Toor Shul, or Fire Inferno Sun (a Shinkou Hadduken of fire) and Dinok Niiv Kaag, or Death Ball Explode (a literal Shinkou Hadduken than explodes a grenade sized explosian). Laas Yah Niir, or Life Seek Hunt, allows Blade to see your Aural emotions for a minute. Even though this gives him empathic knowledge and ability to cheat in Truth or Dare, Blade only uses it to locate enemies.

He also has some "Super Shouts," which really do stand out. First there is Yol Vild Mah, or Fire Rock Fall, which SUMMONS A FREAKING METEOR SHOWER! Also there is Od Ah Viing, or Snow Hunter Wing, which forces a lesser dragon, which is pretty much a normal dragon, since Blade is the son of an elemental dragon, to aid Blade, even if 90% of the time Blade used it to kill them. But all that pales in comparison to his ultimate shout. Krii Rah Laas, or kill god life, pretty much means "instant hell murder." This shout was supposed to kill anything, even those who are immortal, in the most torturous way that individual could think of, but there is a cache, it became used so much, that the "dragon gods" limited the usage on it so it could only be used on "actual religious gods," which is incredibly stupid, but you can give me the meteor shower shout anyday.

Blade also has another cool ability. He is able to absorb Dragon Souls. However, unlike Skyrim, he uses them for a different purpose. In Mobius, a random scientist tested a theory that a mobian can destroy a soul to conduct enough Chaos energy to turn Super, and came up successful and dubbed the knew princible the Soul Change Principle. Blade uses this principle to well, go super! In his Super form, Blade is indestructible and can fly at the speed of light, not to mention his power is multiplied by 11. However, it comes at a time limit. Blade's chaos energy burns out after 5 minutes, and even shorter for the more energy he expends.

Now, other than hunting dragons and saving villages, Blade is kinda a dick. Cocky, competitive, and eager to fight, Blade has a proud warrior mentality, meaning he perfers to fight the tougher and more challenging instead of the weaker. Even though this is good, it has lead to many people questioning his sanity. Example, "Hey, it is something that is 10 times bigger than me, I KNOW, I'm going to try and kill it!" Other than this, Blade establishes no physical weaknesses, actually he is immune to the effects of fire due to his heredity. He is also not much of a strategist, preferring to overpower his enemies with sheer destructive power. And he is awesome. He has killed hundreds of dragons in just two years, which includes his father, as well as help Sonic and his friends take down Eggman, has sacroficed himself at he price of becoming a robot, and has killed 99% of an interplanetary god of chaos and wrecking the deadly Metal Sonic by going into the second stage of Dark Form. Don't do crystal meth kids!

But has he got what it takes to take down Taylor?

* * *

All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

At a base, an Eggpawn guards the door, when our two combatant drop from the entrance platforms, Taylor being right extending her claws, Blade being left with a Wakizashi drawn. The both striked the Eggpawn at the same time, shredding it down to peices. When they turned to continue the gauntley ahead, they finally noticed each other. Blade laughed.

"Sorry, foxxie," Blade said, "But you have to wait your turn to kick Eggman's ass."

Taylor took offense to the name, "Well, Brownie, unless you show me otherwise, I'm just going to ignore you."

Blade also took offense. "Well, hey now!" He stopped Taylor in her tracks. "Ignoring me, now that's mean! Didn't your sister teach you manners?"

Taylor's temper grew at the mention of sister. "Did you help Eggman!?"

"ME!? If I'm here to kick his ass, why would I hel-" Blade was cut off by a hiss, which he picked up as "Bullshit," But further more by an intended slap from Taylor, which he dodged and back up. "All right, if It's a fight you want," Blade said, unsheathing the other Wakizashi. "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

**FIGHT!**

Blade immediantly started an aggresive offensive onslaught of slashes, but all being blocked by Taylor. When oppurtunity came, Taylor grabbed Blade's arm and threw him over her shoulders, then pressed on a shoulder pressure point. Blade gave a grimace of pain, noticing he has to get out of his current state. He looked up, and shouted, "Wuld Nah Kest!" Blade shot upward at the speed of sound, carrying Taylor with him, and threw her with so much force she landed on the ground moving 100 miles per hour. Blade then landed and shouted, "Yol Toor Shul!" then a giant fireball came out of his mouth, speeding towards Taylor. Taylor though dodged it, and tried to use her telekinesis t throw a crate at Blade, but Blade rushed in for another melee fest, but instead of attacking with his swords, Blade shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!" A force slammed Taylor and slammed her past the door and into a wall. Blade then shouted, "Dinok Niiv Kaag!" An energy ball launched out and hit Taylor, resulting in an explosion, which caused nearby debris.

"Ha, too easy!" Blade said, as he was walking away, but Taylor dodged the attack at the last second and is now hiding in the shadows. She picked up a metal crate with her telekinesis and threw it at Blade. It hit his head, resulting in him going face first into the ground.

"God damn it, you never... hey where is she?" Blade asked himself as he was looking around. Suddenly, another metal crate hit his head, making him fall down again.

"That's it! Laas Yah Niir!" Blade's eyes went all black, and then his eyes went all normal, except his iris' weren't just blue now, they were 50% blue and 50% all the other colors the Crayola company made. Anyway, he was looking around and soon found a hostile aura. "There you are!" Blade noticed she threw another crate, but then he caught it with one hand and threw it at Taylor, causing her to come out of her hiding place.

Taylor thought desperately what to do, before Blade lunged for another attack, Taylor got down on her eyes, watered her eyes, and widened her pupils...the puppy eyes. Blade noticed this and stopped. He cocked his head to the side. 'What the hell is she doing?' Blade wondered. Then suddenly, Taylor lunged out and karate chopped his neck. Blade choked for a few seconds, but was fine, but he couldn't do another shout without water. He dashed out of the base to find a lake.

"Come back here, I'm not done with you!" Taylor ran after Blade. Blade soon found a lake and drank from it. Refreshing his throat a little. But now he noticed Taylor coming out, punching Blade. Blade flew to the other side of the lake, but backflipped and land safely. He then shouted with a sore throat, "Yol Vild Mah!" Suddenly, Meteors started to fall, in a general area around Taylor, Taylor, however, dodged them all, to get socked by Blade and be sent a mile into the air, and come down hard on the ground. Blade then started to pull on her tail. "Having fun!?" He shouted at her with a sore throat. Taylor got really angry when he started to pull her tail. Her eyes went all red, and her normally black fur went white, her Mega form. She grabbed Blade by the throat and started crushing it, choking Blade, until Blade kicked her off. He took a breath and shouted, "Od Ah Viing!" A blue blob launched out, and disappeared. Taylor, in an uncontrollable rage, started hacking and slashing at Blade, who returned the favor and started slashing back. Then finally, a dragon came down and landed in the middle of them, separating the two. Blade told it in Thu'um to attack Taylor. The dragon lifted himself into the air and spewed an inferno at Taylor, who dodged it and charged right at the beast, using her claws to cut open the beast's stomach, and kill it.

The dragon landed and Blade got on top of it. "Thanks, foxxie!" Blade said. "Because now you made my job a hell of a lot easier!" White flames started to consume the dragon, homing towards Blade, they surrounded and entered Blade, then Blade let out a small pulse like explosion, and appeared different. He was now in his Super form! "This is now over!" Blade flew at Taylor, and attacked with an X-slash. Taylor parried it, and then they started a 10 second trading fest, until Blade shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!" Taylor was launched into a wall. And at the speed of light, Blade charged in, and intruded his sword into Taylor's chest. "Good night, foxxie." Blade whispered, before Taylor closed her eyes...forever.

**K.O!**

* * *

Ouch. That has got to hurt.

In there normal forms, Taylor held a handful of advantages. The combination of claws and martial arts gave her more options to work with during melee, her acrobatics could dodge projectiles, her puppy eyes temporarily stunned Blade for another stun move, and her tenacity gave Blade only a retreation break. However, Blade basically held everything else. He was definitely stronger, since Taylor is only as strong as Knuckles, and Knuckled has been seen pushing a max of 100 tons, making Blade 10X stronger than Taylor. Blade also held a survivalbility advantage, if he is able to survive a mega explosion, he can survive a neck chop. Also, Blade's shouts provided him more destructive power than Taylor's, as well as eliminate stealth and bring back-up. And in their final forms, this didn't help, in fact Blade's ability to fly at the speed of light means he could possibly outfly Taylor when she got hit. Tenacity will definitely help you win, but in the end, immense physical advantages was the deciding factor.

The Winner is Blade the Hedgehog.

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle!

We're going to finnish this tournament off with 2 battles in the same episode, and depending on the outcome of those battles, 3!

* * *

Got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave it in the reviews. Otherwise, follow and favorite!


End file.
